1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, a camera, and a design method for a solid-state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known configuration of a solid-state imaging device is to form a plurality of circuits separately on different substrates and electrically connect the plurality of circuits. In a solid-state imaging device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-170448, a photodiode, a transfer transistor, a reset transistor and an amplifier transistor are formed on a sensor substrate, whereas a selection transistor and peripheral circuits are formed on a peripheral circuit substrate.